Iron Fist, P&F crossover
by APersonOfManyNames
Summary: Danny Rand, the Immortal Iron Fist, and Davos have finally reached a breaking point in their life-long feud. By fate, or by chance, their fight gets to continue a little longer as they are both hurled into a strange universe, full of unfamiliar sights, people and creatures.


Chapter 1

Rain patters upon every rooftop, the night pervades upon the numerous street lights. A man in the purple durag mask, stands on an archway atop a unique skyscraper; his arms behind his back, pushing against thin cloth and thick muscle that doesn't move an inch. The man snickers, glancing at a bright neon, stylized A on the side of the arch of the tower. The tower's presence, facing at the sheer numbers of buildings, telling them, they are small. A ding is heard in the room bright room behind him, furnished with lavish things that can only be dreamt of by lesser beings. An elevator dings, coming out with yellow boots, joined by dark green leggings, a dark green, v-shaped, shirt of the same color, that exposes a defined, muscular chest with a dragon symbol across the entire torso, is Danny Rand. A yellow collar extends from the shirt. A yellow durag mask, with black design circling the eyeholes and extending upwards to a point, sits firm upon his blond haired head. He sees the man that is standing beyond the glass, on the archway, both sides, of the glass sporting double doors of the same material. Picking the one on the left, the man walks slowly through the room, his concentration on the man with whom he shares a particular history with. Danny opens the glass door, a squeak emanating from it as he does so. The rain striking upon him, an unpredictable nature, he looks up at the dark sky, relocating his focus to the man. "Danny." The man with the purple durag says with a voice so full of bitterness.

"Davos..." Danny responds, "long time no see..."

"You insult me, greeting me like that." Davos remarks, his posture graduating from a deathly stillness, to a subtle twitch in movement. Danny's eyes intensify contact with Davos under the mask.

"Still? I would've thought you'd have forgiven me, asking me here like you did." Danny naively says.

"Your optimism has always been your weakness." Davos snarks.  
"It's my source of strength-even if you've never seen it that way." Danny says with slow, planned out words. Davos scoffs.

"Is that so?" Davos infuriated.  
"When are you ever going to let go of this hatred towards me?" Danny asks, walking closer.

Davos clenches his fist firm. A wild strike, thrown with an even wilder yell comes within a hair's length of Danny's face. Two knife hand strikes with lightning speed, blocked by Danny, a kick as fast as a bullet, sidestepped. Three wild, furious strikes, dodged, ducked weaved, Danny pushing Davos back, the wet ground kicking up his heels, knocking him off his feet; Davos rolls backwards, Danny charges in, piercing strikes to Davos' chest, sending a train ramming like, pulsating pain with each strike through Davos' body. Spit thrown from Davos' mouth as he throws a perfect uppercut, which misses Danny as Danny leaned back for a powerful sidekick, sending Davos onto the helipad, that's even level with the archway. "Give up!" Danny shouts.

"Never!" Davos growls as he throws a two fisted strike, which Danny catches just as it presses against the first layer of his skin, trapping Davos' arms at length.

"Please! I don't want to do this, just swallow your pride for once in your life!" Danny pleades as Davos roars, growls and shouts with primal rage. Danny looks down, in one second of contemplation. With intent, his right fist, starts to pulsate yellow, a pure yellow energy erupts from his fist, flowing like flame, with a shout Danny flings it at Davos, when, but halfway to its destination, it gets stuck into a pure black, mass of energy, Davos and Danny look at it confused, unable to see each other through it, for a brief moment, it sucks in their attention, they ponder it, before their visions distort, as they are pulled in, without warning. The black vortex shrinking to a dot, hovering in place, as if in waiting.

Chapter 2

Davos's vision snaps to focus, a flat, greyish purple wall with an usual contrast before him like he has never seen before. No intricate details for his eyes to spot, it's textureless appearance jarring, ripping at his eyes, before comprehending this new texture, a voice ripples through his out of focus ears, faintly, but coming into focus the voice says. "Well, that was odd...I am going to be honest with you I didn't really think that would work." The figure steps up behind Davos, to introduce themselves, "Well hello, I'm…" their throat in a flash, Davos turning around, opening his eyes to see an elongated nose and bulging eyes. Davos' sequeezes hardly without thinking. "What are you!?" Davos' fingers plunge into the unusual man's esophagus region with the grip of a python. "I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz...you really shouldn't great people like this you know…" This jovial response irks Davos. His grip deathly tight. In the split second before Doofenshmirtz blacks out, Davos catches something in his peripheral vision and turns his head to the side as a small humanoid figure comes at his face. Letting go of Doofenshmirtz simultaneously and stepping off to the side, tracking it as it lands on the ground. It's features confuse Davos, a small, turquoise colored fur, flat in texture, a orange beaver-like tail and duckbill adorn its body. The creature stands ready to fight, fashioned with a brown fedora with a black stripe, atop its head.

Davos moves back, cautiously; "what are you?" Davos says under his breath. The creature replies with a chittering-like sound, incomprehensible to Davos.

"Perry the Platypus!?" Doofenshmirtz exclaims. Davos giving a sideways glance. "What is it saying?" Davos demands.

"Well I don't really know..." Doofenshmirtz says. Stepping sideways, Davos keeps his eyes trained on Perry, who equally concentrates on him, they circle around for some time, before Perry situates himself firm in a karate stance.

A beastly growl erupts from Davos as he charges Perry with a soccer kick, which proves too fast for Perry, who is sent flying across the room. Doofenshmirtz shocked at this.

"Hey! No one touches him but me!" Doofenshmirtz exclaims, rushing in, but he is quickly subdued in an arm lock, that twists every portion of his arm.

"Send me back home, now!" Davos yelling.

"I can't, 'now', worked only one way you see; and well, it needed an energy source of quite a magnitude to work, let go would you?" Doofenshmirtz winces. Davos thinks, his eyes narrowing.

"An energy source…" Davos lets go of Doofenshmirtz, storming off, opening a door to a staircase.

"At least he didn't go for the nose..." Perry chitters, tipping his dark brown fedora, walking over to the machine, pulling a rod out of it. the machine crumbles into a pile of metal. Perry flies off after attaching a jetpack to his back.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus! Oh, and curse you strange man from another world!" Doofenshmirtz yells out passionately.

Davos frantically runs onto the sidewalk parallel the building, his mind displaced by the sight of oddly shaped vehicles, unusually bright textures that all share a flat quality to them. All his face muscles spasm as he looks down the street, off in the distance, he spots a caffe of sorts. He walks down an elongated sidewalk, it seemingly extends onwards as he walks further, he sprints, getting to the cafe quickly. Inside, he glares at all the multitude of heads shaped in different proportions, some, as close to normal as you can get, others, gross exaggerations of shapes that never were never what one would picture as a human's head.

Davos finds a dark stool to sit on, "can I get you something to eat?" A lady asks. Davos takes one look at her. "No." Davos says, in such a way, that it sends the girl retreating backwards, tending to a customer near her. Davos sits, thinking, his legs bouncing faster, yearning to move in any direction other than up or down. Davos tunes into a conversation taking place two stools from him to the right, near the entrance. "So, Stacy get this, my brothers were in the backyard, building something totally bust-worthy, when this man came flying out of the sky, and broke it!" a long necked, seemingly teenage girl with long, thick orange hair is overheard.

"Really, then what did you do?" Stacy asks.

"Well, since their invention got destroyed already...I decided to come hang out with you." the teen says high pitched.

"So, Candace, you're saying you're actually going to spend the day not worrying about your brothers?" Stacy asks, her black hair stationary despite head movement.

"Yep, free of the worry." Candace says with a wave of her hand. Stacy giggles, seemingly for no reason.

"So, what was this man like?" Stacy inquires, sipping tea.

"Well, he was pretty tall, had this weird costume on." Candace explains vaguely. Her outfit, flat red, sleeveless shirt with an extremely short white skirt. Stacy sporting a blue bow on her hair.

"And?" Stacy looks at Candace with furrowed eyebrows, or, what appeared to be furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, it was strange, his fist was glowing brightly, so bright it hurt my eyes to look at it." Davos snaps his head in their direction.

"He also had a dragon tattoo on his chest." Candace says.

"Ooh, rad!" Stacy exclaims.

"Where is he!?" Davos yelling, startling the girls. "This man you were talking about, I need to find him!"

"Did anyone ever tell you to not eavesdrop on other people?" Stacy annoyed.

"Say...you look like him, different colors though. Huh, and no wings…" Candace says, looking at his serpent brand.

"I know this man, where is he?" Davos asks.

"Probably still with my brothers...say...I wonder what they are up to right now." Candace questions internally. Stacy rolls her eyes at this.

"You're going to take me there? Yes?" Davos says, no patience to be found in his voice.  
"Sure. Come on Stacy, let's go see what my brothers are up too!" Candace says, getting off the stool. Stacy lets out a sigh. "What makes you think they're even doing anything?" Stacy sasses as they leave the caffe. Leading Davos, to her house, Stacy following along at a sluggish pace.

"So, tell me how he dropped into your backyard…" Davos asks, a devilish grin showing on his face.

Chapter 3

Danny soars through the air smacked by wind, every second, as much as he can tell he's falling, at an angle. His eyes having foggy vision, virtually useless. He focuses his chi, into his eyes; his vision returning instantly, he sees a flat green textured tree, as well as a fence. Danny sees where he is going to land, he crashes to the ground, landing on his back, sliding into a roll, and, using the momentum, flips into the air, his fist breaking the fall. Shattering an object on contact. "Woah, cool!" He here's a voice say. Danny looks up, seeing a narrow, flat texture, an unusual face, with eyes far back. "How'd you do that?" Danny gets up without answering, the face, Danny can see, is in fact, triangular in shape, with strange bright red hair on the top of the far end of the face.

"Who are you, where am I?" Danny says shocked, looking around frantically.  
"I'm Phineas, and this is Ferb, and this is our backyard." Phineas says. Danny looking down at him, looking over, seeing someone with a thick, flat square-like nose, and equally big eyes, green hair on the top of their head. "Is this a dream? Am I dead?" Danny asks, squeezing his durag.

"Well you seem to have survived the fall..." Phineas says innocently.

"I was...where...who?" Danny says without much thought, still looking around.

"You seem to be quite worried, what's that about?" Phineas asks.

"Worried? No, overwhelmed maybe, I don't know where I am, or why everything looks so weird…"

"It's okay, we're friendly people." Phineas extends his hand out to Danny, who looks down in horror, glancing at Ferb's hands as well.  
"Why do you guys only have four fingers on each...?" Danny asks.

"Huh, never really thought about it…well why do you have five?" Phineas asks with youthful curiosity.

"That's a good question…" Danny takes in a deep, powerful sigh, extending his own hand out to shake, the two lock hands with mutual respect. Danny steps back a little, half from the unusually normal texture of the hand, despite appearance; half for his own sake.

"I'm sorry, you said you were Phineas, and that's Ferb?" Danny asks, pointing at Ferb.

"That's right." Phineas says.

"Well, I'm Danny Rand, sorry for the mess." Danny says.

"Oh, don't worry, that happens all the time." Phineas says.

"Phineas! What is all this racket!" Candace yells, opening the sliding door. She storms over. "Oh, and who is this?!" Candace demands an answer.

"Oh, he just fell from the sky and crashed into our invention, he's also got a cool glowing hand!" Phineas says with tempered enthusiasm. Candace glances at it, shielding her eyes instantly after one glance directly upon it.  
"Destroyed it you say…" Candace looks at the pieces of the invention. "Well...guess I'll be going, don't do anything!" Candace says, storming off.

"Well that was unusual." Phineas remarks. Danny recedes his chi from his fist, it going back to normal.

"Or quite normal given the circumstances." Ferb chimes in with a thick british accent.  
when the fence gate opens, a little girl, on par with Phineas in height, if not, appearing a fraction taller at times; with big eyes, a completely flat head, oval face a pink bow on top of the hair, white undershirt with a pink dress. Danny looks curious at this person.  
"Hey Phineas…" her voice high pitched. "Whatcha doin...with a strange man in the backyard?"

"Hey Isabella...Oh Danny? He just kinda fell out of the sky." Phineas explains with an oddly fixated smile upon his triangular face.

"That's cool!" Isabella responds with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I was sorta teleported here." Danny says. "I thought I might have arrived with someone...but I guess not…" Danny says.

"Teleported from where?" Phineas asks.

"Well, earth, unless, that's where we are right now?" Danny asks.

"Well, yes, we are on earth." Phineas explains.

"Well then, I come from a different earth. Don't figure it's your concern." Danny says.

"Oh we do that all the time." Phineas says. Danny pauses, confused.  
"No, I mean, for real, literally another earth, in, another universe." Danny says.

"That should be no problem for us." Phineas says confidently.

"Ferb, know what we're actually going to do today!" Phineas says with enthusiasm.

Danny sits underneath the tree, his legs crossed, his eyes closed, thinking of the cool breeze of the snowy mountain tops, of K'un Lun, his former home. The abundant sounds of tools being used, encourages him to open his eyes. He looks over, Ferb wearing a welding mask, and a welding torch, what appears to be half a structure built, to Danny's upmost astonishment. "Can't believe any of this is real." Danny says to hears a kid with an indian accent, enter along with another kid, Danny glancing to see the other kid sporting a flat, black shirt, a skull on it, his structure, chubby, and condensed, with humongous teeth, some not positioned properly.

"What are you working on Phineas?" the indian kid asks.  
"Well Baljeet, we are trying to create a portal to another universe." Phineas explains.

"Cool! Need any help with equations?" Baljeet asks.  
"Sure, that would be great." Phineas says. Buford, the one with the skull shirt zones out, but notices shortly out of the corner of his eye, something unusual "Hey, what's with that guy over there?"

"Oh him, that's Danny, he's from another universe, he can make his hand glow bright yellow!" Phineas says enthusiastically.

"No, I mean the other guy." Buford points to the a purple durag-wearing Davos. Danny opens his eyes, glancing over and without hesitation goes on speedy alert, standing straight up, walking over to him with quick speed.

"You!" Davos yells, throwing a punch, Danny, dodging to the side, gripping Davos's wrist, with a furious knife hand strike to the neck, Davos goes unconscious.  
"Woah, what was that." Phineas asks.

"Sorry about that, I must have came through with him after all...Don't know why we ended up in different places." Danny says, dragging Davos to the tree, setting his back against it. Danny looks at the tree, concentrating, his fist glows, fumes, with yellow energy. He strikes the tree, creating a hole, a thunderous snap. Danny notes.

"I need some rope." Danny says.  
"On it!" Buford says rushing off.

"I knew it!" Candace yells. "Phineas and Ferb you are so busted!", everyone ignores her, this only feds her up. "Didn't you hear me!? Do you just not take me seriously? Of course you don't, why would you, I never get mom to see what you do everyday anyway….Come on Stacy, let's find something else to do..." she slopes her shoulders, her arms limp, she walks into the house, defeated. Stacy following eagerly behind.

"What's you two's problem?" Buford asks as he hands Danny the rope, Danny threading it into the hole in the tree, using his chi in both hands, he meets the two threads together, with intense energy, he singes them together, their appearance of discolouring in the middle, yet had never been separated. Danny looks at that with curiosity.  
"It's complicated." Danny says, staring at the limp Davos, glancing down at the grass that must be swaying in the wind, letting out a sigh.

"So, Phineas whatcha gonna to do after this?" Isabella asks, leaning towards him from behind with her hands folded.  
"Oh nothing much, hey has anyone seen Perry?" Phineas asks, looking around. Suddenly a chittering-like sound is heard on the side of the tree. "Oh there you are Perry." Phineas says, while Isabella sinks her head down, giving up today's attempt, walking away. Danny looks on, Isabella wanders off; Danny looking back at Phineas, in disbelief.  
"Wow." Danny mutters under his breath. Perry makes a fast paced, deeper chittering-like sound, gazing at Davos.  
"What are you?" Danny whispers, looking at Perry, who chitters once more.

"You don't have platypuses where you come from?" Phineas asks curiously, picking Perry up gently.

"Oh, he's a platypus? Oh we do, but...not quite the same." Danny says.

"Really? That cool!" Phineas exclaims.

"Listen, how certain are you that this is going to work once it's finished?" Danny asks.

"Fairly certain, but we can't find a substantial power source to power it up." Phineas says. Danny looks down at his fist in recollection of what caused him to arrive in this unusual, yet, oddly jolly place.

"I think I have the answer to that." Danny says, tightly clenching his fist. Perry chitters in Phineas' hands.

"Wow, he's not usually this talkative." Phineas states.  
"Something must have him worked up," Phineas starts walking back towards the machine. "It's okay buddy." Phineas says to Perry in a hushed voice, petting him.

"How do these kids build something like that so fast? They'd give Mr. Fantastic a run for his money." Danny remarks to himself, pleasantly amazed.

"Danny…" Davos mutters, groggy in head movement. Danny looks over his shoulder at Davos, who is still slumped over, his neck muscles flaccid.

"Davos. We're going home shortly, hopefully, then...we can settle this." Danny says weakly.  
"Oh, yes, we shall." Davos says, with determination in every ounce of his voice.

"I only wish it could end a different way." Danny says. "But, I guess we don't get that luxury." Danny says.

"No, no you don't, why should you anyway? You abandoned K'un Lun!" Davos says.

"Abandoned!? Is that what you choose to believe? I was given a choice, stay, or leave to seek justice for my parents, I choose the latter." Danny says.

"A true Iron Fist would never abandon K'un Lun." Davos snickers. Danny stares off in the distance, at the sky, flashes of home. Davos' mannerisms becoming increasingly unsettling.

"You're just upset that you lost." Danny says, shaking his head, his eyes closed shallowly. "That's what it's always been with you, jealousy, anger, entitlement."

"I worked just as hard as you did for it, and you just took it and ran." Davos jolting his head to the side.

"I won it...and I took it with me, because my destiny didn't lie with K'un Lun, it lied elsewhere." Danny reasons.

"A destiny you didn't even fulfill!" Davos looks on at Danny with disgust fuming from every fiber of his being, like staring at a demonic beast.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny becoming looser in his posture.

"The way I heard it, you didn't even kill the man you sought to. You failed the responsibility when is appeared before you." Davos says.

"Yeah, I spared him, it isn't right to take a life." Danny defends.

"It's not okay to kill your father's murderer, to seek vengeance for your mother, but it's okay to kill your once-brother because of your covetous nature?" Davos' voice deep with emotional, and physical pain. Danny, heavily breathing, feeling ill to speak.

"You're right...I was willing to do that...and I have to live with that." Danny says.

"Except, you don't, because fate finds us here. Maybe I've judged you wrong." Davos says.

"How so? Apart from everything else." Danny inquires, getting closer to Davos.

"Even destiny knows you are not fit to make those decisions, it knows what a failure you are!" Davos exclaims. Danny looks over at the crew, noting their differences, that become so obvious at first glance, from personality to desire, it fills him with ideas.

"Look at the Davos, some of them are complete opposites, Buford for example..." Danny says, pointing to him. "He is the exact opposite of most of them, yet, they get along…" Danny gets cut off by Davos.

"You're a fool, that will never happen between us." Davos says vehemently.

"I'll never give up hope for you Davos, you still have time, it's not too late." Danny says sullenly. Davos just scoffs at the attempt.

"You know I've been alone, all my life, you easily adapt, you're like water, I'm more, a solid brick." Davos says. Danny thinks of a snappy remark, using his better judgment, he decides against saying it, opting for something else.

"You're stubborn, but, what has that really gotten you?" Danny asks. Davos looking at him with hesitantly scornful eyes.

"It's ready!" Phineas shouts. Getting Danny's attention.

Danny gets up from his crouching position, walking over to the crew of Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford.  
"Just light it up and it's a go!" Baljeet shouts enthusiastically.

"Alright…" Danny summons his chi into his fist, looking a circular hole on the top of the container device. He plunges his fist in, the clear storage device glows bright yellow, Danny pulls his fist out, as the chi recedes into his fist. Danny looks at the bright yellow inside.

"Phew, that was a close one." Phineas says. Electrical buzzing rings out, the ring starts emitting smoke.  
"What was close?" Danny inquires.

"Oh, Baljeet was just telling Ferb to plug in the device, not for you to do that yet." Phineas explains.

"Oh…" Danny says, annoyed.

"That's okay though, nothing bad should occur if the energy levels weren't at a certain point…" Phineas says cautiously.

"Well that's strange." Phineas a moment later says. They all look at the container. the yellow energy swirls around, as if caught in a gravitational pull, the center rotating. The energy solidifies into a familiar, but unfamiliar sight. "That looks cool." Buford says. Davos looks at the device, he struggles to unwrap his hands, he groans, pulling hard to no avail.

"It looks like the solid heart of the dragon I punched, in order to get my power." Danny says. Davos struggles even more against the ropes, breaking his wrists like twigs in the process. Wiggling out as he clenches his teeth. Davos springs up from the ground, shouting with furry as he runs at the container wildly, squeezing both his hands into it, Danny goes to pull Davos out, but Davos forces his broken, mangled hands into the solidified energy, with a bone-chilling scream, the contraption explodes, the fence of the backyard splintering, everyone flying back. Danny shakes his head quickly, recovering enough to look up, seeing Davos, glaring positively at his hands, Danny's breathing increases, his heartbeat flickers to life faster than he can fathom, the energy of the container, protruding from his fists, in a color of a vile, sacrilegious intent; purple. Danny musters what chi he has left, getting up and striking at Davos, who strikes at Danny, their fists meet, with cataclysmic results. A phenomenal shockwave bursts outwards; shattering the windows upon the house, the tree, losing most of its leaves, its stump cracking like an egg. Danny and Davos go flying back. Danny's eyes roll back into his head as he goes limp, thrown into the house, his legs hanging out like soggy rags against some still intact shingles. Davos lands hard beyond the fence, adrenaline causing him to snap back to life, looking around, everyone disoriented, he fleas with the ferocity of a rabid cheetah. Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet in various stages of disarray across the yard. In the house, Candace, and Stacy lay unconscious, their heads having collided with the unforgiving wall.

Chapter 4

"Hey, hey are you alright?" Phineas asks, Danny wakes, on the ground looking up at everyone.  
"Is everyone okay?" Danny deliriously says, getting up with a groan, he stumbles around, before collapsing, unconscious. Woken again, moments later to see patchwork being done by several girls in orange uniforms, one of them notices this, calling out "He's awake!" several of the gang rush to his side, he tries getting up, only to strike the top of his head against an archway, falling back on top of a bed.

"Relax, you were in pretty bad shape so we whipped you up something to help the healing process along." Phineas explains.

"Well, it certainly worked." Danny says.

"Yeah, but we were only able to heal external injuries, didn't have enough time to calibrate it to heal all injuries." Phineas notes.

"I'll be fine," Danny says. "But, what about you guys?" Danny asks with labored breathing.

"Oh we were fine, Isabella heard the explosion ran in, and woke us all up!" Phineas exclaims, Isabella glancing at Phineas as he explained, with vibrantly blushing cheeks.

"Oh, and then she brought in the Fireside Girls to fix up the yard good as knew. And the windows too!" Phineas enthusiastic.

"Well, that's all good, but I need to find Davos." Danny says, pinching his nose.

"We can help with that." Phineas says.

"No! I can't risk you guys getting hurt, look, I appreciate the help but he's on another level entirely, I can't let you help me, he's my problem alone." Danny says, standing up.

"But we just have to help you!" Phineas says.  
"No," Danny says, walking off, looking back at them, "And that's final." Danny walks towards the bathroom of the house with a limp, not of physical cause; he opens the door to a spacious bathroom, with bright lights, and a singular small cabinet mirror in front of the sink. Danny stumbles to it, grasping it with his hands, he gags spitting out a saliva-blood mixture as his head jolts forward. He looks at the mirror, taking off his durag, his blonde hair, raggedy and disorganized. Danny's blue eyes glaring back at him with sadness, his face pulsates, a roaring scream erupts. His face bright red. Danny's knees buckle, his head rests against the sink, motionless, a single tear sheds from his weary eyes. Pulling off his durag mask, throwing it upon the ground.

"Why won't he let us help him!?" Phineas asks.

"Well, he is right, we have never faced something quite like this." Ferb says.

"So?! What does that matter? We experience new things all the time." Phineas pestered. "Besides, we owe it to him big time." Phineas encourages.  
"We don't owe him anything, all he did was fall out the sky and land in your backyard." Buford says. "But, I want a shot at that guy, so I'm in."  
"Then it's settled?" Phineas says. Everyone nodding in agreement, except for Candace.

"You know, I actually agree with him, it's far too dangerous for you guys."

"But...if we do nothing…" Phineas says.  
"No 'but', this is way out of our league." Candace cautions.  
"No! I refuse! You either help us or stay out of our way! It's not right to let Danny take him on alone!" Phineas yells. Candace taken back by this display of raw emotion.

"Fine, then I guess it's my responsibility to help you guys." Candace says.  
"Really? Thanks!" Phineas enthused.

"Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Danny looks down at his durag, a single drop of blood falling from his nose, splattering next to the right eye cover. Danny composes himself, limping off, leaving it there. "Oh there you are, we were getting worried." Phineas says.  
"I'm fine." Danny says fiercely.

"We will get him back, stop him from going on a rampage across Danville." Phineas says.

"I told you, leave him to me." Danny says defensively.

"Well, you may have decided to go it alone, but like it or not, we all elected to help, so that's what we're going to do!" Phineas states.

"How are you going to help exactly? Your first invention didn't work, and gave Davos the one thing he has sought all his life, and now, I'm powerless to stop him. I had one thing, one thing that I could fall back on should all else have failed, and now, none of that matters. You gave him the most sacred magical energy there is!" Danny says.

"I admit, not everything went according to plan, but things have always worked out in the end for us. Together, he doesn't stand a chance. You may say you don't have anything to fall back on, but you're wrong, you have all of us ready to help you stop Davos, and get you two back to your world." Phineas says.

"Oh yes, a real stroke of luck...fine. You can help." Danny relents, Phineas and the rest of the gang ecstatic at this.

Chapter 5

Davos walks up a long staircase, facing the door as he reaches the top, looking at his fist, with strenuous effort, like pulling on a taut rope, his fist ignites with purple energy, he strikes the metal door, sending it across the room, crashes into a wall, the door folded like a pancake.

"Woah, what was that!?" Doofenshmirtz jumps.  
"That was my birthright in action, which I know possess." Davos says.

"Just, who are you?" Doofenshmirtz asks, extending his arms out, facing away from Davos.  
"I am the rightful Immortal Iron Fist."

"Okay..." Doofenshmirtz remarks, Davos grabbing him by the lab coat, shoving him up against a wall, aiming his regular fist at him.

"You will build me a way home, now, or lose your life."  
"Woah, you don't need to go there, I'd be really, really happy to see you return home." Doofenshmirtz pleads.  
"Good." Davos backs off. "Now get working." He stares Doofenshmirtz down while Doofenshmirtz grabs a toolkit.

"You know, we should really team up." Doofenshmirtz adds.

"Team...up? To what end?" Davos inquiries.

"With your power and my genius, we could take over the whole tri-state area!" Doofenshmirtz exclaims.

"Take it over? No, not interested." Davos says.  
"Suit yourself..." Doofenshmirtz mumbles.

"I would be careful what you say." Davos says. 

"Okay okay, no need for threats...it's finished." Doofenshmirtz says.

"Already?" Davos surprised.

"Yeah, wasn't hard, it should work." Doof says, he presses a button, a circular portal opening up, purple in color.  
"So, I just step through?" Davos asks.

"Yep, it works just fine." Doof urges. Davos hesitantly walks towards it, stepping through it, coming out, looking at the wall, same texture as before, Davos looks at Doofenshmirtz confused, collapsing to the floor from a strike to the head, he rolls to an up position, Perry the platypus in a fighting stance.

"You planned this all along?" Davos growls.  
"I never liked you, and when Perry the Platypus came to me for help it was the perfect opportunity." Doofenshmirtz says with a shrug.  
"Fine then, feel my wrath!" Davos ignites his fist with his purple chi, Perry on alert, Doofenshmirtz cowering into a corner. Davos strikes the ground on one knee, upending the floor sending both Perry and Doof flying. Davos, his fist still ignited, looks at the balcony ledge, without hesitation he sprints, leaping off, his fist pointed at the ground. Reaching the ground with an ear bursting noise, rubble flying everywhere from the impact site, Davos getting up unscathed.

Chapter 6

"He'll be coming back here soon enough. We set the trap in your backyard, and we put an end to this." Danny, looks out a fresh window to the backyard.

"We're way ahead of you." Phineas says. "He'll have a hard time getting through what we've planned."

"Good, it, will give me time to talk to him." Danny says.  
"Isn't he a villain or something, what makes you think he's going to talk?" Phineas asks.

"I gave up on him earlier; true, he may not want to talk. But I have to try to reach him, one last time. I may not know what brought me and him to your earth, but, I've seen this earth pull some major coincidences. For example, I would have...permanently stopped Davos had that portal not brought us here, even still I gave up on him, but I see you guys' enthusiasm, that, never giving up attitude. Maybe I'm a fool for falling into this trap, of caring too much again, maybe Davos was right. But, I have to try." Danny says.

"Wow, sounds like you carry quite a lot of weight on your shoulders, that must be tough." Phineas says with a acute fear in his voice.

"Well, we can't all be like you kids. I never really got the chance to truly be a kid." Danny says.

"Never got the chance to be a kid?" Phineas confused.

"When I was ten, I got trapped in this mystical city, it was constant fighting day in, day out. Constant training, honing my senses and my body, training under my sensei, Lei Kung the Thunderer, to become the Iron Fist, I succeeded in the trial to defeat Shao Lao the Undying. Earning the power you've seen me use. I trained alongside Davos that whole time, he has never had a home really, he's resentful, arrogant and brash. Felt it was his birthright to become the Iron Fist. Now he has the power he's wanted all his life, and I don't know what to do about it. My responsibility, and I failed." Danny sinks his head against the window.

"He's coming!" Isabella storms into the room, screaming. Phineas quickly springs into action, grabbing a wokie tokie from a desk.

"Is everyone inside the yard?" Phineas asks.

"Yes, I was the last one in." Isabella says. Phineas presses the speaking button on the woki tokie "Hit it Ferb!' He exclaims. Outside, Ferb hits a switch which results in a force field engulfing the backyard, and the entire house including the driveway. It's hue a light yellow.

Danny slides the window sill open, jumping down to the backyard. Finishing with a stylish roll, he faces towards the fence gate. "Hope that holds." Danny says to himself. Walking up to it, as Davos bolts into view, stopping at the gate as well, facing Danny.

"Davos." Danny says softly.

"You hide behind this!?" Davos furious, lighting up his fist with his powerful chi. He flings a wild strike at the barrier, a resonance rippling throughout the force field, which still stands. Danny looks up in awe, looking back down at Davos.  
"I don't hide behind this, Davos." Danny responds.

"Really, looks like you are, were all of Lei Kung's teachings lost on you?" Davos snaps back. Danny ignores him.  
"I just want to talk Davos. Brother to brother."

"'Brother to brother'" Davos scoffs. "We were never brothers. I don't need you anymore, now that I have this!" Davos exclaims, looking at his glowing fist.

"You never needed me, for anything, Davos. You've let my success define you as a person." Danny says.

"You found a father figure…..in a father that never loved me!" Davos screams, veins popping out of his face.

"You were...you are his son." Danny says.

"But you were his protégé!" Davos' fury overtaking him with every word uttered.

"I was just some kid he was training." Danny says.

"Lies! He loved you as a son while I was his failure!"

"You were never his failure Davos. You know what he felt when you went rouge? It wasn't hatred, it was sadness, and regret." Danny pauses. "He wants you back Davos, and I will never stop honoring him. I failed once, but seeing the perseverance of these kids has taught me one thing that I had forgotten; that I can never give up on you." Davos pauses his anger, his once tense frame, now is much looser.

"You speak true Danny?" Davos skeptical of Danny's words.

"Yes, I would never lie to you." Danny says. Davos relents, his chi receding from his fist.

"Alright guys, drop the force field." Danny says, Ferb quick to pull the lever, letting the force field down. Davos approaches Danny, staring him down. "One more time Danny, no iron fist." Davos says.

"Sure Davos." Danny agrees, they both enter their own stances, eyeing each other up. Davos throws a poke, Danny dodging, gripping Davos' wrist and tripping him at the leg. Davos springs back up, throwing one punch, Danny's nose grazed by it as he dodges. A sidekick by Danny, Davos dodging, throwing an arrangement of lightning fast punches, a sidekick of his own, all blocked by Danny, Davos throws a round kick. Danny narrowly dodges, sucking his stomach in, purposely moving forward as Davos predictably spins into another kick, landing it square on Danny's chest. Danny slams on the ground with a groan. Davos walking over to him. Looking down at Danny, with a weighted sigh, he extends his hand out to Danny. Danny welcome's this, grasping Davos' hand.

"Let's go home Danny." Davos says, the rest of the gang in the vicinity having smiles on their faces. Danny, followed by Davos, walks over to where a portal device, is, powered up by several generators lined up against the fence. Phineas walks over to the device, adjusting a few knobs as the portal activates.

"Alright, it's ready!" Phineas exclaims. Davos and Danny step through the portal, the device powering off. Danny and Davos returned to their world. Everyone staring on, overtaken by feelings of accomplishments. "Hey phineas, are you doing anything later?" Isabella asks.

"No, why?" Phineas asks.

"I was just thinking we could go out for something to eat. You know...to celebrate?" Isabella gestures.  
"That's a great idea, we'll all go!" Phineas says. Isabella storms off, sitting up against the tree. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Perry.

"Oh there you are Perry." Isabella sighs. "Danny made this whole point of not giving up, but how can't I when he doesn't even notice me." Isabella throws out her arms. Perry makes a sullen chittering-like noise.

"I mean, one day it seems like it could really work, and the next it's like he doesn't even notice me. But he notices when you leave."

"Well, the point of not giving up is, to not give up." Ferb says to Isabella. "And, who knows, one day, he may even begin to notice you." Perry chitters, seemingly in agreement.  
"Thanks Ferb, but, no matter what I do…" Isabella sheds a small tear.

"Some things are worth the wait." Ferb says.

"I guess you're right." Isabella says with courage.

"Oh, and everyone else is going to be busy doing other things, so that only leaves...you two available." Ferb says. Phineas walking over, Isabella standing up.

"So, Isabella, sorry to say that everyone else can't come. So that just leaves us if that's okay." Phineas says. Isabella smiling so largely, it nearly takes up her whole face.

"Oh that's perfect!" Isabella exclaims.

"Alright then, it's set." Phineas finishes.

Chapter 7

The portal booms, and closes, the black vortex vanishing behind Davos and Danny, as they gaze over the city, in proper texture, the sun rising as the rain halts to a drizzle, then stops. Danny breathes a sigh of relief. "We're home."

"You are, I...don't have one." Davos says looking out at the sunrise.  
"Someday, I hope you find one."

Davos nods in hopeful agreement. "Goodbye brother." Davos says, leaving for the elevator.

"Goodbye Davos." Danny responds. Davos walking past Danny, entering the tower, heading into the elevator, leaving. Danny leans on the railing, looking at a bird, perched close to him.

"I suppose we aren't meant to understand everything huh? How could one world be so completely different from another?" Danny gazing at the bird with familiar texture, highly detailed as long as the eye has ability to see. "I suppose you understood what I just said as much as I understand what just happened." Danny says, looking forward, reflectively at the blue sky. Clouds off in the distance lightly blanketing the sky, the sun peaking overhead. It's image seemingly freezing in a single moment of time for an eternity. Tranquil, peaceful, the type of thing one fights to preserve, the reason for living tomorrow, a sight to behold, to pay homage to. Danny chuckles, looking over at the bird, it's wings starting to flap, it takes flight, Danny tracking it with an imaginative stare as it swoops over the distance.

Some time later, Danny finds himself on the porch of a modest looking home, knocking on the door. The door opens, a man, standing tall with dark complexion, a firm, muscular frame, with a bald head and a goatee, greets him. "Hey Danny, what's up?" Luke asks, gesturing him to be welcomed inside, which Danny accepts, he checks around. "Is Jessica here?" Danny inquires.

"Nah, she's out and about shopping for the day with a friend." Luke says.  
"Oh, cool. So, what do we got to watch?" Danny asks, looking over his shoulder and up, at Luke.  
"I don't know, let's flip through the channels and see what we got." Luke suggests.  
"Alright." Danny says, grabbing the remote from a nightstand in the living room. Danny, at a snail's pace, flips through channels. Luke shakes his head.

"Dude, just hit the guide button." Luke implores.

"Oh, yeah." Danny says, Luke amused, he walks over to the couch, sitting down. Danny follows suit.

"You know, I had a crazy adventure today." Danny says.

"Oh yeah?" Luke says, halfway interested.

"Yeah, me and Davos got into another fight, during the fight, a portal opened up and we got thrown into another universe and met…" Danny pauses, two channels up a name catches his attention, recalling a specific interaction.

"What?" Luke asks.  
"One second." Danny says, clicking on the show titled 'Phineas and Ferb' Danny intensely focused and curious, Luke baffled, looking at him with slightly confused, slightly amused, and slightly concerned eyes. The show starts up instantly, in the middle of an episode.

"Oh we are definitely watching this." Danny says with tempered enthusiasm.

"Danny, this is a kids show…" Luke points out.

"It is?..." Danny completely baffled, just as much as Luke is at Danny's behavior.

"Yeah…" Luke says.  
"But, well, this is going to sound strange, but, these people, we met them, Davos and I." Danny explains. Luke rolling his eyes.  
"First a dragon, and now this?" Danny glares at him, he backs off. "Okay, fine, we can watch this if it so pleases you." Luke gives up.

"Ha, says the bulletproof man who found a tiara fashionable." Danny says in a jovial manner.  
"Headbands were in style back then man, just how it was. Besides, don't you still wear that jumpsuit outfit that almost exposes your entire torso?" Luke says jovially.

"Well, yes, but that, me fighting Shao Lao the Undying, and meeting these...people in another universe was 'just how it was'." Danny says.

"Fair enough."

"Besides, I left my mask over there, so, I might as well get an outfit change." Danny states.

"Ha, I thought that would never happen. Hey so, what happened with Davos?" Luke asks.

"Oh, believe it or not, we actually, finally, came to an understanding." Danny says.  
"That's good, he's been a thorn in your side for as long as I've known you." Luke relieved.  
"It's crazy that, in another universe, these guys actually exist." Danny mentions as he watches the show.

"Yeah...who knows, maybe in another universe... we are just works of fiction too." Luke says.  
"But, if we're out here in our universe, but only exist as an art form in another, are we really just works of fiction?" Danny asks.

"I don't even have a clue. That's over my head." Luke says.

"And mine as well." Danny agrees.

"So what's with the kid in that skull shirt?" Luke asks.

"Buford? Didn't really interact with him all that much." Danny says. Danny and Luke continue watching the show as it goes on, Luke figures out another question to ask.

"What's with that girl who's got a crush on ole triangle head?" Luke asks.  
"That, well, it's working about as well as shown. Strange though, I never really thought where Perry went." Danny explains, Luke watching the show more intensely, laughing at a joke they make, three episodes later, finished. Danny is at the door.  
"Let's...not speak of this again, even though I got to admit, it was fun." Luke says.  
"Especially since it was fun." Danny laughs.  
"Have a good one." Luke says.

"Well, maybe I should just slip a word to Jessica, 'luke secretly watches kids shows'."  
"Don't you even dare…" Luke threatens non seriously.

"Haha, I good day to you Luke." Danny says. Danny exits the door. Luke turns around, as he starts to walk down the hallway, he hears a noise and chattering from his and Jessica's bedroom. He becomes steadfast in alertness. Out pops a unfamiliar sharp contrast, of a familiar figure, cartoon to reality, Phineas looks at Luke, several others, Ferb, Isabella and Baljeet appear.

"Of all that's holy…" Luke's eyes so wide that, they threaten to burst.  
"DANNY!" Luke shouts. Within two seconds, Danny bursts through the door, it nearly knocked off its hinges from the swing.  
"What?" Danny asks.

"But...but...they...they...were just here!" Luke exclaims, a calming sigh releases.

"Who?" Danny asks.  
"Those people from that show."  
"Haha, good one, didn't know you had the acting chops to pull that one off." Danny says, patting Luke's arm, walking out again.

"Guess the dragon was real after all…" Luke says to himself, shaking his head with labored breathing causing near-hyperventilation.

"Sweet christmas…"


End file.
